best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Trap Queen" by Fetty Wap
"Trap Queen" is a song by American rapper and singer Fetty Wap. It was released in 2014 and was apart of his eponymous debut studio album, Fetty Wap. The song itself has received very positive reviews from critics and is actually Fetty Wap's most iconic and recognisable song. Lyrics RGF productions Remy Boyz, yeaahhhh 1738 I'm like "Hey, what's up? Hello" Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll Married to the money, introduced her to my stove Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low She my trap queen, let her hit the bando We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though Man, I swear I love her, how she work the damn pole Hit the strip club, we be lettin' bands go Everybody hatin', we just call them fans, though In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go And I get high with my baby I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I be in the kitchen cookin' pies I'm like, "Hey, what's up? Hello" I hit the strip with my trap queen, 'cause all we know is bands I just might snatch up a 'Rari and buy my boo a Lamb' I might just snatch her a necklace, drop a couple on a ring She ain't wantin' for nothin' because I got her everything It's big ZooWap from the bando Remind me where I can't go Remy Boyz got the stamp though Count up hella them bands though Boy how far can your bands go? Fetty Wap, I'm livin' fifty thousand K how I stand though If you checkin' for my pockets I'm like… And I get high with my baby I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah And I can ride with my baby I be in the kitchen cookin' pies I'm like, "Hey, what's up? Hello" Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll Married to the money, introduced her to my stove Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low She my trap queen, let her hit the bando We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole Hit the strip club, we be lettin' bands go Everybody hatin', we just call them fans though In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go I be smokin' dope and you know Backwoods what I roll Remy Boyz, Fetty eatin' shit up, that's fasho I'll run in ya house, then I'll fuck your ho 'Cause Remy Boyz or nothin' Re-Re-Remy Boyz or nothin' (She my trap queen) Yeah, you hear my boy (She my trap queen) Soundin' like a zillion bucks on the track (She my trap queen) I got whatever on my boy, whatever (And I get high with my baby) Put your money where your mouth is Money on the wood make the game go good Money out of sight cause fights Put up or shut up, huh? Nitt Da Gritt, RGF Productions (ZooWap) Why It Rocks #Amazing beat. #The lyrics are really thought out and are phenomenal. #The music video is quite funny. #The song did so well that it received several sequels such as Trap Luv and Again. #This was just the beginning of a bright future for Fetty Wap. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Electronic Category:Hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Trap Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists